Sparks Fly
by attlantica
Summary: Five times Marlene and Sirius were together.


_**Disclaimer:** nothing you recognize here is mine! (:_

 _ **Word Count:** 1,538_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _The Blackinnon Competition – safe, home, glorified_

 _The Quidditch Pitch – Such a sweet kiss for such a devilish person._

 _The Drabble Club – silence._

 _The Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge – Poseidon - Write about the Prefect's Bathroom._

 _The Lyric Inspired Drabbles II – 'Sparks Fly'_

 ** _Warnings:_** _nudity, fluffiness, and implied sex._

* * *

 _i._

 _The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards_

The first time she saw Sirius the way she should have in the beginning was in the Gryffindor Common Room after the glorified win of their Quidditch Team for the first time in many, _many_ years.

Marlene had been partying, but so was everyone else right then. Drinking her third shot of Firewhiskey, the girl decided to go dance with the rest of her friends and leave all of her problems behind, but that was when she saw him, when Marlene saw Sirius in a new light.

It hadn't actually been a rare occurrence, but Sirius was just there, drinking on the couch while a _very_ excited–and probably drunk–girl talked to him about something he wasn't even paying attention to. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Marlene, his grey eyes looking into her soul.

Those grey eyes reminded her of the rainstorms she had seen while she was in her vacations last year, a calm but wild colour that Marlene thought fitted perfectly to the black-haired wizard.

And while he looked at her, they locked into her, Marlene realized that she had entered something she most probably would not leave if she could. It was perfect, yes, but she new she had to be toppled and run over by Sirius Black, the resident playboy and the oh-so-sexy Beater.

Marlene could at least admit that Quidditch _had_ done him some good. His arms were just so perfectly toned, and his skin was tan for the exposure to the sun.

 _ii._

 _Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain_

The brunette may had been studying, but Marlene knew that Sirius was watching her, and it was not as if he was hiding it.

The Common Room was as busy as it would get, and sitting there in front of the fireplace was relaxing to Marlene, it made her feel at home, and it helped to forget the people around her and get some work done, but no, Sirius was looking at her like if her hair had turn green and silver.

And she felt it, his eyes digging into her skull, making holes and getting into her brain, but maybe she was just being paranoid. However, Marlene was tired of Sirius's comings and goings around her, and she was going to wind up her Gryffindor courage to ask him what the hell he was doing, but before she could even approach him, a letter came flying into her lap.

Marlene opened the letter in haste, to find that it had been Sirius to write it. She felt the urge to roll her eyes, shouldn't he be a Gryffindor and go talk to her face-to-face? Well, she had to read to find out.

 _Marlene,_

 _Meet me at the Entrance Hall in ten minutes._

 _~Sirius_

Eh, what could go wrong with that?

She hid the letter on the book she was using, gathered all her things and left them in her dorm. Then, she went down running to the Common Room, and as she saw no traces of Sirius there, she went out running to the Entrance Hall.

The gigantic wooden doors were still open, indicating that they were still out before curfew, and Marlene smiled. Maybe Sirius wasn't so bad.

It was raining, something normal in their country, so Marlene wasn't that surprised. Marlene was surprised because when she looked out, she saw Sirius standing alone in the rain, smiling at her.

He waved and gestured her to come near, but Marlene didn't really want to get wet. She shrugged, waved off her mind's rationality, and went out running into the rain.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, her voice overshadowed by the sound of the rain.

"Hullo, Marlene!" Sirius exclaimed with a smile, "I see you did come here,"

Marlene nodded. "How could I not? You made me curious enough to come down here, into the rain,"

"I just really wanted to talk to you," Sirius explained.

"Was the rain necessary?" Marlene queried with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius shook his head. "Nope, but it added a dramatic effect, didn't it?"

"You're such a bastard," Marlene said as she mockingly swatted him in the head.

"Bastard and proud!" exclaimed Sirius to the skies, making Marlene burst into a fit of giggles.

 _iii._

 _I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Their first date had been just like them both, slightly weird and a very, _very_ sensual. Marlene and Sirius had wanted the same things, and even if they were rushing things a bit too much, it felt completely right.

So Sirius made a plan to get into the Prefect's Bathroom and Marlene instantly agreed. She had once gone in with a previous boyfriend, and she had _loved_ the bathtub.

It was around one in the morning when they snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room and into the halls of Hogwarts Marlene felt a rush of adrenaline going through her veins, and she realized that Sirius was feeling exactly the same. They ran around until they found the secret entrance, and Sirius uttered the password, the door opening and them entering without any problem.

The bathroom was as wonderful as Marlene remembered it. The marble floors were shining as if they were recently polished; the golden chandelier was slightly swinging, rhythmically making sounds, the painting of the beautiful mermaid at the far end sleeping on a rough rock, and of course, the golden bathtub, the thousands of faucets around it, hypnotizing Marlene and telling her to open them, to come into the bathtub.

Sirius, who had poked her cheek, broke her reverie.

"Ready to go in, love?" Sirius huskily asked, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. Marlene nodded and giggled. He smiled, and Marlene swore she could feel the butterflies in her stomach, the sparks fizzling around in her brain.

They had both taken off their clothes, which had been a tad awkward at first, but they had overcome that when they opened the faucets, making the bathtub fill itself with the various smells and colours. Marlene felt the sparks in their groping that if a bit desperate, was excellent.

And they splashed in without a care for the world, forgetting everything that was going on around them, building a bubble around them, and protecting them of all danger.

But it had not lasted, and even if they had many different adventures throughout their Hogwarts years, throughout their lives, the safe bubble was bound to burst, leaving them unprotected and at risk

 _iv._

 _My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea_

They had broken up mid-sixth year, but not because they were tired or because they hated their relationship, but because with the war brewing around them, and they had to had other priorities than a partner, even if it was very usual to have one at the moment.

But the truth was that even if the tried, Marlene and Sirius couldn't part their ways. They were so similar yet so different, and that drove them together, joined them in a dance that neither of them felt forced into, a feeling they both had never experienced before.

Marlene knew it was a bad idea, hell, even the aspect of Sirius Black was a bad idea, as the boy brought nothing but troubles for her, but she was pulled by his charms and by his way of life, and Marlene was stuck.

And his kisses, _oh,_ his kisses were wonderful. Such a sweet kiss for such a devilish person, but Marlene loved them. In the silence of their kisses, Sirius loved her too, but it went unsaid, both of them scared of their feelings, scared for the outcome.

Going on and off in secret, Sirius and Marlene built a bond that would not and could not be broken by anything, or so they thought.

 _v._

 _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you I know it's no good_

Joining the Order of the Phoenix had been a good idea until Marlene realized Sirius was there.

She had nothing against the lad, she actually loved him, but they had to part ways, they both needed to find closure.

And so Marlene let her guard up, a big metaphorical steel wall surrounding her every move, not letting her trust anyone, and especially not letting her love anyone. But Sirius, he was Sirius, and he needed to crack that wall, he needed to get in.

Marlene fought with no avail, ignoring him was out as they needed to communicate to help win the war, and she didn't know what else to do against him, her guard down only for Sirius and Lily, as she knew one of the rest could be the traitor, but Sirius and Lily couldn't be, Marlene knew them to well.

She knew letting her guard down for anyone made her weak, but these two people made her feel strong, helped her willpower to grow.

The last day she saw the sun and the skies was the last day she thought of Sirius. Marlene and her family were having a party at her house, and she had decided to invite Sirius, but he was late, again.

Looking around anxiously, Marlene heard a knock in the door, and thinking it was finally Sirius, she went running towards the door, but as she opened it, she saw the thing she feared the most. Marlene saw the mysterious figures in masks, and she knew her life had come to an end just before the green light struck.

 **FIN.**


End file.
